Smooth Moves
by FollowingTheWind
Summary: Brock ponders over how Ash gets so many more girls than him and wants to know his secret. Ash, of course, has no idea what Brock is talking about. Multiple Ash-based shippings, mainly Pokéshipping, minor Contestshipping hint.


**Smooth Moves  
><strong>

Beautiful, clear, blue skies met the rolling hills of the landscape. Trees swayed in the wind as the sun shone down on the peaceful scenery. The soft cries of various Pokémon in the distance could be heard. Yes, Kanto was a very beautiful place; serene, relaxed and filled with the comfort of nature.

The two teenagers walking along the dirt path absorbed the scene as they took in the fresh air of the gentle countryside. After the long ferry ride from Sinnoh, the two were glad to be home again, and thus, fell into a comfortable silence. Well, at least, comfortable for one of them, that is.

Looking over at his black-haired companion, the young man couldn't help but to ponder over the past few years they had traveled together. He thought of all the places they'd been, all their previous traveling partners, the various Pokémon they had encountered, people they met… Yes, for two quite so young, they had experienced much in their lives and the two felt quite accomplished.

But, despite all their past achievements, the older teen couldn't help but to think of what he fell short of, and with this in mind, another thought entered his brain.

"Hmm..."

"Something the matter, Brock?" the younger teen asked, whilst mindlessly scratching Pikachu behind his ear.

Without answering the question, Brock simply stared at his companion, studying him. The young man stroked his chin in thought, pondering over his recent reverie. Such actions making him uncomfortable, his younger companion shuffled his feet nervously a bit before trying to reach his friend again.

"Uh, Brock?"

Still no answer. After a minute or two, though, Brock's face was overcome with a look of defeat. Sighing, he brought his arms across his chest and tilted his head to stare at the ground.

"Hey, Ash?" he asked the black-haired teen.

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Ash's face was a look of pure confusion as he looked at his companion.

"Pika?"

"You know," he continued, although his friend obviously did _not_ know, "What's your secret?"

"My secret to what?" Ash cried incredulously.

"Girls!" Brock said exasperatedly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Although for him, this was probably true. "Everywhere we go, they fall all over you!"

Ash was even more confused at this statement. "They do?"

"Uh-huh. You're like a little heartthrob. Lots of girls crush on you, I've seen it, you even got Pokémon after you," Brock explained, "I wouldn't be surprised if guys did too."

"What? Brock, that's crazy!" Ash exclaimed, "Pokémon, even? Name one!"

"Well, obviously, your Bayleef for one," Brock stated, "And there was that Latias from Alto Mare."

"Oh… right, Bayleef," Ash replied embarrassedly, "B-but Latias? Well, actually, that would explain things… But what about girls? I don't remember any girls! A-and guys? You're not serious about that, are you?"

"Well, the guy thing was only a theory, but of course you never know…"

"Brock!"

"Sorry, sorry. But still…" he said holding his hands up defensively.

Ash gave his friend a glare.

Brock cleared his throat before continuing. "_Anyway_, I'd say that almost every girl your age we've met has had at least a tiny crush on you – traveling partners included," said Brock thoughtfully.

"_What?_" Ash stopped abruptly, nearly throwing the small Pikachu perched on his shoulder to the ground.

"Angie from the Summer Academy, I think; maybe Lyra from Johto; that Frontier Brain, Anabel, you know, with the Psychic-type Pokémon? I'm pretty sure about her; _definitely_ Macy, from the Silver Conference in Johto…"

"Brock, are you serious?" Ash's face was now turning all shades of red in his embarrassment. He had never realized how many fans he had – that he had _any_ fans, for that matter.

"…and I think May had a crush on you, but you were a bit out-done by a certain someone with green hair, if you know what I mean. Dawn might've for a little while, but I can't be sure. I'm almost _certain_ Misty did…"

"M-Misty, too?"

"So I guess where I'm going with this is, how do you do it? What is it about you that girls love so much?" questioned Brock without taking notice of his friends shocked face.

"I-I, I don't know…" Ash stared wide-eyed at Brock, disbelieving everything his normally wise older friend was relaying to him.

"It's just not fair!" Brock cried out, "I try so hard, and I'm rejected every time. But you! You don't even try! Tell me, how do you do it? Share with me one little bit before we part ways for the last time!"

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Ash furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Well, you know, for a while, since I'll need to stay here to study to become a Pokémon Doctor," Brock said, "But – hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I-I wasn't trying to, Brock –"

"Tell me! Tell me your secret!"

"I don't have one! Honest!"

"What do you mean you don't have a secret?" Brock inquired skeptically.

"I-I mean, c'mon! I didn't even know about those girls until now!" Ash argued, "What makes you think I have some huge secret that helps me pick up girls, when I don't even know _about_ any girls?"

"Hmm…" Brock said thoughtfully, "I guess that makes sense, considering you're… you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash shouted defensively.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Well, Ash, not to be rude, but you're not really the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Are you calling me a tool?" Ash asked incredulously.

Pikachu just shook his head at his trainer's ignorance with a soft "Pikapi."

Ignoring him, Brock continued explaining, "When it comes to love, you tend to be a bit dense – oh! That's it!"

"What? What's it?" The young teen was feeling more and more nervous with each step as he tried to comprehend what his older friend was conveying to him.

"I know our solution! We'll go straight to the source!"

"I, uh, don't think – oh, look! The crossroads!" Ash cried out relieved as they came to the fork in the road the duo would have to split up at, "Well, I'll see ya later, Brock! Take care now! I'm off to Pallet!"

"Oh no, you don't," Brock said, grabbing Ash's collar as he began to run off in the direction of his hometown.

"C'mon Brock! Let me go!" The black-haired boy struggled in his much stronger friend's grip.

"Ah, ah, ah… Oh no, you don't! Let's go, Ash, we got some business to take care of first!" said Brock, triumphantly, as he began to drag his friend down a different path.

"Wait, where are we going? Isn't this the way to… No. No, no, no! Brock! Don't do this! You can't take me _there_, to see _her_. Not now!"

"_Relax_," Brock chided his younger friend, "Besides, you _know_ you want to see her." Brock winked at his friend and laughed. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll just talk to her and you can hide in the bushes."

Ash gave a little _humph_, deciding it was useless to fight against Brock and finally giving in. Trudging hopelessly down the path, he felt a knot twisting nervously in his stomach as they grew closer and closer to their final destination. He dreaded the moment they entered the city, until it finally came.

Gulping as the sight of the giant familiar dome came into his line of vision, Ash tried to focus on keeping his feet straight. He didn't want this; to talk to her, especially now that there was a chance of her having a crush on him. He felt his face heat up at the thought.

After what seemed to way too short of a trip, Ash and Brock arrived at the building. The familiar Dewgong on the front seemed to greet them. Beneath it were the words "Cerulean City Gym."

"Pikachupi!" came Pikachu's excited cry as he made to jump from Ash's shoulder and bound to the door to see his beloved Pikachupi.

"Wait, Pikachu!" Brock exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait with Ash for a little bit." Pikachu's ears drooped at the denial of seeing his old friend. "Now you just stay right behind there and I'll talk to Misty, okay?"

Ash nodded nervously as he made his way to the bush Brock pointed out. He would be able to hear everything as long as Brock kept the conversation outside.

Taking a deep breath, Brock carefully made his way to the door and rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal the eldest of the Sensational Sisters. "Hello?"

"Daisy! Your beauty is even greater than I remember! I am –"

"Cro…"

"Croagunk! No, wait! This is really important, and if you don't Poison Jab me, I promise I won't try anything! Okay?" Brock desperately pleaded.

Brock did his best to convince his Toxic Mouth Pokémon that he was only here for serious business, ignoring the chuckles he could just barely here from the shrubbery beside him. Croagunk reluctantly decided to believe him and returned to his Poké Ball.

"Oh! I, like, remember you now! You're, like, one of Misty's friends, right?" Daisy said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's right! Brock's the name! Actually, it was Misty I came here for. I was hoping I could talk to her for a bit…?"

"Oh, like, sure." Daisy turned her blonde head to yell back into the gym. "Misty! Like, one of your little friends is here!"

Brock watched Daisy trot back into the house, scheming of how he would have to come back later – without Croagunk, of course.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" Misty. That was her. From behind the bushes, Ash could feel his heart beat a little faster at the sound of her voice.

"Misty! It's great to see you! I was actually here to ask you a question, if you don't mind of course."

The redhead was confused by the sudden appearance of her old friend, as well his odd request. "Uh… no, I guess not, but aren't you supposed to be in Sinnoh right now?"

"Actually, Ash and I just got back today."

"Really? Ash is back, too?" Yes, there was the hint of excitement Brock knew he would see, and he smiled a bit to himself.

"Yep, actually, he's part of the reason I wanted to ask you this question."

Misty had confusion written over her face as she replied. "Oh. Well, okay then, ask away."

"I was just wondering… why do girls always seem to like Ash?"

"And what made you think I would know?" she quickly responded in a harsh tone, hands on her hips.

"C'mon Misty, you know." Misty had just the slightest bit of blush wipe across her cheeks at that remark. She sighed; she couldn't lie to Brock. He was too perceptive; he knew her too well, and he was taking every advantage of that fact.

"You're not going to leave until I answer, huh?"

"Hmm… Is that a confession I hear?" Brock said in a teasing voice, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up, Brock, or I swear, I _will_ slam this door in your face."

Brock chuckled. "Same old Misty," Of course he didn't want to deal with Misty's rage, but he had expected it, though he definitely did not doubt she meant her threat fully. "So? How come?"

There was a pause as Misty thought about her answer. Brock hoped Ash wouldn't blow his cover with any sort of movement or sound during the lapse of silence when noises would easily be heard from his hiding place just beside the doorstep.

"I guess… it's… his heart."

"Huh? What do you mean, Misty?"

"It's his compassion, his bravery; the way no matter what or who is in trouble, he'll be the first one to help; always the stupid hero. He's just so selfless like that," Misty sighed, "It's hard not to notice it."

Brock vaguely wondered if he should be taking notes, but decided against it.

"The way he cares for his Pokémon and other people with such respect and kindness, you can't help but to admire him. You just know you can count on him to jump straight into action when necessary, or, for that matter, even when unnecessary," she smiled as she continued, "His willingness to help anyone, Pokémon or human, friend or foe. It's just… amazing." She shrugged slightly.

Brock knew how true her words were, but in spite of himself, still felt awed by how Misty described Ash with such wonderment.

"No matter what, you can always count on Ash and trust that he'll be there for you when you need him, " she giggled a bit and sighed, "It's hard to ignore that hero complex of his, even with its constant annoyance. You just can't stop him. His strength is amazing in how much he feels, and how he always listens to his heart."

Brock sniffled a bit before answering, "Th-that was beautiful, Misty."

Misty rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, c'mon Brock, you know you already knew all that out on your own."

"Yeah, but just the way you said it… it was really touching."

She giggled a bit. "Thanks."

"Man, I guess I can't use that to help me. I mean, imitating Ash would probably be a bit crazy," Brock sighed, quite disappointed at the revelation.

"Yeah, just a bit." Misty shook her head and smiled at her friend's usual misfortune with the opposite gender.

Brock mentally prepared himself before stupidly announcing what would surely lead to his death. "I guess I ought to tell Ash to come out of hiding now, then…"

"_What?_" she screamed, "You mean Ash was here the whole time?"

Brock answered her with a sheepish smile.

Standing up slowly from his hiding place, Ash greeted the flustered redhead, a heavy blush visible on his cheeks and a hand behind his head, "Eheheh… H-how've ya been M-misty?"

_Bonk!_

Poor old Brock, he'll never learn. Never take a chance around Misty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, er, first fic. Woohoo! Right? It's just a silly little one-shot. I don't know, this idea just randomly popped into my head the other day. I mean, doesn't anybody ever notice that? Brock always tries so hard to get a girl, but Ash always does without even trying. Or... noticing for that matter. Oh, that boy... Oh, and I'm sure you wouldv'e guessed but, in case you didn't, that "bonk" at the end was Misty hitting Brock. Yeah... So, anyway, review! Please? Any sort of critism/praise/comment will do. But this was fun to write and I hope just as fun to read. 'Til next time! (:


End file.
